


Recess

by xxxraquelita



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kindergarten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxraquelita/pseuds/xxxraquelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the second day of Kindergarten and Brittany needs someone to help her feel like she’s flying on the swings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recess

Recess was Brittany’s favorite. Well, it was only the second day of kindergarten but she already knew that it was the best part about being at school. Sure, snack time and nap time were good, but there wasn’t much better than getting to go outside and run around and just _play_. It was still nice and sunny out and she didn’t have to wear a coat or anything, and once the teachers let them outside she just ran through the door to the playground and stopped.

Being on the swings was her favorite thing to do during her favorite part of the school day. Or just anytime she was on a playground, really. She remembered her mom taking her to parks and pushing her on the swings when she was super little, and then being on them during preschool too. They made her feel like she was flying, and that was what she loved most about them.

The problem was that she was too little to be able to swing very high on her own. When she had been there with her mom, or when she was in preschool the teacher, she had someone to push her. That was the best, when someone could push her so high and all she could see were her shoes touching the sky. Being on the swings on her own wasn’t nearly as fun, and it meant that she didn’t get to feel like she could fly. So she needed to find someone to push her and that was that. 

On the first day of kindergarten, Brittany had found out that the teachers had something else to do instead of push her. They said that they had to keep an eye on everyone and they couldn’t do that if they were pushing her, but she thought that sounded like an excuse and that they just didn’t want to. She’d spent pretty much all of the playtime messing around on the jungle gym, hanging upside down and swinging fearlessly from the monkey bars. It had been fun, but slightly disappointing considering she had been expecting to kick the sky with her light-up shoes.

Since the teachers were out, that meant she had to get one of her classmates to push her. It was a tough decision, because there were so many of them running around the playground, but she had to find someone and the sooner the better. 

Quinn Fabray was out. It wasn’t that Brittany didn’t think she would do a good job, it’s that she was just as little as Brittany so she might not be able to push that hard. Besides, she was fighting with Noah Puckerman over a jump rope and Brittany didn’t want to interrupt that just to ask for a push on the swings. She had thought about asking Noah, but he seemed kind of mean and he wasn’t exactly helping her think anything else about him by the way that he had just pulled on Quinn’s hair to get her to let go of the jump rope. 

Kurt Hummel wasn’t going to be a good choice, either. He seemed nice and all but he was almost smaller than she was. Even if he wasn’t, she remembered the day before when he had been running around the jungle gym with her and he’d gotten a piece of mulch in his shoe and decided he was done playing for the day. There was mulch under the swings, so he probably wasn’t going to want to be over there. He seemed to be having enough fun playing hopscotch over on the concrete. 

Then there was Rachel Berry. Even if Brittany hadn’t found her kind of bossy, she wasn’t exactly in a place that she would be able to help. Mercedes Jones was holding her captive on the seesaw, not letting her down from where she was stuck up on the top. Even though she was a good distance away from where the seesaws were, she could hear Rachel demanding in her loud voice that she should be let down.

One of the nicer boys, Mike Chang, was already over on the swings. He’d seemed nice enough when they were sitting in class, since he’d shared crayons with Brittany and even traded coloring sheets with her. Her coloring sheet had been alright, but he’d gotten a horse and she’d gotten a turtle. Horses were easily turned into unicorns when she had the right crayons, and thanks to Mike she had colored the best unicorn ever. He had made that turtle look really pretty, too.

Santana Lopez was out, too. It wasn’t that Brittany didn’t think she would do a good job. Out of everyone, Brittany knew Santana the most because they had been in preschool together. They’d even spent the past two days whispering stories to each other and eating graham crackers during nap time, since neither of them were tired. It was just that when she went on the swings with Santana they usually sat on the same one instead of one pushing the other. They couldn’t get very high with both of them sitting on the same swing, but it was nice and comfy since the swings were made for bigger kids and they could both fit just fine. 

Glancing over at the part of the playground the separated the kindergarten part from the big kids part, she saw someone else familiar. Finn Hudson, who was easily the tallest kid in her class, had been trying to play basketball with some of the first and second graders. He was big enough to pass for one of them, so it wasn’t that surprising, but they just took away his ball and played on the other side of the court. Brittany frowned a little and marched herself over to where he was.

Finn was tall, and not a scrawny tall either. He looked just like the older kids who wouldn’t let him play with them, except he was the same age as her. That meant that he was the perfect person to push her on the swings. He even wasn’t doing anything except pretending to shoot an imaginary basketball into the hoop. It was a game that he quit playing as soon as he saw Brittany making a beeline for him, and he just watched her as she walked across the court. 

“Hi,” Brittany said, slipping her hand into his and giving it a squeeze as she smiled up at him. “We should be friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know Quinn wouldn’t have been at the same school as them, but... I didn’t care when I wrote this :)


End file.
